Non-volatile memory storage systems are a type of memory commonly used in computer systems. Non-volatile memory such as solid state drives and hard drives provide particular benefits including, for example, the ability to store data with high data access and throughput rates. Recently, systems that connect non-volatile memory directly to a Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIe) interface have been developed. In some instances, a non-volatile memory card may connect directly to a PCIe interface without an additional controller (e.g., SATA controller) there between.
Power is supplied to the memory via the PCIe interface. However, a PCIe interface is limited in the amount of power that may be safely supplied to the memory. In addition, various operations performed on the memory may consume more power than can be safely provided by the PCIe interface. Traditional methods of controlling power to PCIe direct attached non-volatile memory simply cut off the power or shut down the attached computer system if an attached memory attempts to go over a power limit. The traditional techniques, however, may negatively impact the performance of the overall system by not actively managing power consumption of the attached non-volatile memory.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and shortcomings associated with current technologies for controlling power on PCIe direct attached non-volatile memory storage systems.